This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Biofuels are obtained from a renewable source, such as biological sources like animal or vegetable materials, and are thus regarded as being more “environmentally-friendly” than petroleum-based fuels. Biodiesel fuels are increasingly being used for internal combustion (e.g., spark igniter) engines designed to consume such biofuels. When a biofuel, such as biodiesel, is used in an internal combustion engine designed to consume petroleum-based fuels like gasoline; however, multiple engine components could fail, resulting in potential failure of the engine and all of the fuel system hardware. Similar issues may occur where a diesel fuel is used in an engine designed to consume gasoline.
Thus, diesel or biodiesel contamination for an internal combustion engine that is not specifically designed to consume such fuels may cause plugged filters, improper compression pressure temperature, reduced catalytic converter efficiency and life, vehicle stalling, and poor driveability. As such, for diagnostic purposes, it can be desirable to determine or measure the presence of biodiesel or diesel fuel (e.g., contamination) in a gasoline fuel and in the engine oil used in a suitable internal combustion engine.